Stay Alive
by DyFo-Storytime
Summary: Year 2028: Lincoln Loud is searching for his lost Sister and meets up with a bush pilot to take a flight over the Weeping Willow but then they crashed landed and he found himself in a place where God forsake it.


**Chapter 1: Missing for two Month**

 _"... Noo! Please leave me alone! Lincoln! Lincoln please help me!"_

It didn't took a second and with a quick small flinch he shot his eyes open and looked around for her, where she could be. But then later after a few glimpse around him, he noticed that everything was just another nightmare. To his disappointment Lincoln leaned back in his seat which was located in the last row of the **Dine'N'Dance** Diner, and rubbed his eyes from his tiredness and sighed. After this he went back to his Coffee and shot a glance to see if he even something was in it. Luckily a drop was in there and with that he lifts the cup and swallowed the last drop which was in it. During he drank his coffee he noticed that the taste was light cold and so he put the cup back on the table.

 _"How long was I asleep ?"_ The white-haired male asked himself and turns his head towards the Clock which was above the counter with the bar seats. " _11:26 pm shit I was sleeping for half an hour oh man."_ With this he grabbed his dark brown suede leather jacket and left laid his money with extra tip underneath his plate with the finished scrabbled eggs and bacons and walked out through the Exit of the Diner and enters a fog filled, snowy night weather. On the porch he puts on his jacket and then started to walk across the parking lot until he stopped in front of his car and begins to fishing around pants to find the key and unlocked the doors.

Once he was inside the car he puts the ignition key inside the lock and started the engine and before he was able to drive off he wiped of the fresh snow which has settled on his front shield. With this he continues his ride to his destination where he hopes he can find his long time missing Sister Lucy.

On his ride through the heavy snowed roads he was listening to a radio channel called **Royal Music FM** thankfully they didn't play a song which comes up every damn day every hour and finally let some good and also new stuff play but right now he was listening to the News which had begun right after the song had played.

 _"Good Evening everyone. Since last year's_ _disappearances of twelve people in november 2028, the police had found out that during this time over the New Years Eve eight people more have been gone missing around the Bay of Saginaw. Chief Schoffner spoke that the police is still on the Case and will get everything in their power to find the missing persons. Still today they are no any traces of any of the missing persons."_

 _Great Lakes City is infested with a heavy rat plague. The health authority are-..."_ Before the Anchor was even about to tell the details of the next News, Lincoln's car phone was calling him and he looked at the name of the caller and noticed it was his mother. _"Ah shit."_ he sighed and hesitated to pick up. He even thought about just keep it ringing or end the call but, ... " _Ah fuck it."_ He picks up the call.

 _"Lincoln ?"_

 _"Yeah Mom, I can hear you what's up."_

 _"You know_ _definitely what's up young man. I want you to return immediately and leave that to Lynn."_ Rita said in a sternly tone.

 _"Yeah of course. Let it to the guard and helpers who are still looking for Lily and those other people and without any hint. So do you expect me to retunr this instant ?!"_ Lincoln responded also with a sternly, ironically voice.

" _And you know where right ?! Sweetie I know you miss her, I miss her too. We all do, we all fear for Lily but you don't know that you're nightmares are leading you to nothing. A-"_

 _"Mom. I have those same nightmares over three weeks, every little godamn detail I see or hear is repeating over and over every shitty night I have I dream the same dream. This can't be a coincides. Please mom just let me try it."_

After the begging of the white-haired young male, silence filled the car, only the sound of the engine and the environment of the snowy night weather outside was the only thing could be heard. But then before Rita was able to say something Lynn grabbed the phone and tried to over talk her brother.

 _"Lincoln ?"_

 _"Lynn you know I can't turn back know. I-..."_

 _"Lincoln the difference between me and you is that I work at the police and I follow the facts not some nightmares."_

 _"You know nothing can stop me. And if you want you have either to arrest or shoot me."_

 _"Linc-..."_

Without letting Lynn finish her sentence he ended the call and continued to drive towards his destination. He knew that those are dreams but it can't be a coincides that he's been dreaming for three weeks the same nightmare over and over and it always ends with his Sister crying for him before he snaps back into reality. Deep down he could feel that Lily is still alive and healthy but another part of him was warning him about this place she was brought. That's what keeps worrying him the whole time. In his nightmare he was facing places and things that only exists in Movies like The Harvester and The Conjuration. He only hopes that this "place" exists in his head and not reality.

* * *

 **12:47 p.m**

Finally he made it out of the highway and was now driving through a quiet road. he could remember that this was the same road he and his family had this disaster Trip and lost Vanzilla while they were helping Jerry Kling with his Vehicle. This puts a small smile on Lincoln's face since this was a incident the family called the Tripped Vacation. He knew his family was right and that there could be danger or even worse happen but he didn´t care as long as someone he really cares and love is involded, no one or nothing will make him to stop for helping them.

This was one of those reasons he became one of the beloved persons over the past few years. There was also a time a small group of girls were fighting over him for the Prom. But that dosen´t matter. Since Lori and Bobby were married he and his long time friend Ronnie Anne became more and more a close relationship. Without a doubt he snaps back into reality and hits the break and was stunned at what he was facing through the windshield. An small Airfield.

The whit-haired male was stunned that an Airfield was standing in the middle of nowhere. He drove through the open Gates and noticed a hangar filled with lights, so he drove across the field until he parked his vehicle in front of the building, pulled the handbrake and climbed out through the doors and walked over towards entry door. On his way he could feel how stronger the blizzard became and he hopes that mother nature decided to calm he work down for a bit or better fully.

Once he made it at the door he could already hear someone talking and music playing in the background. He politely knocks on the metal door and waits for a responds. Then he could hear the music getting lower and the sound of steps approaching the door. Then the door opened and revealed a full bearded full grown strong fat male, wearing a dark green lumber jack shirt and a cap. He greeted him with a friendly smile and welcomed him inside his hangar. Lincoln thankfully enters it and the man closed the door behind them. Then he went back to his office and offered the white-haired Loud a coffee or tea but Lincoln thankfully rejects it and told him that he's in a hurry mission.

 _"... Oh by the way my name's Scott. Scott Wallice."_ Scott introduced himself and offered a handshake.

 _"Lincoln Loud. Nice to meet you Scott."_ Lincoln responds and accepts the handshake.

After the introduction, Scott offered him a seat and then went back to the Radio to turn the volume a bit higher. ( **Johnny Cash - We'll meet again** )

Lincoln took a seat and unzipped his jacket and rubbed his hands and took of his jacket. Scott went back to his guest and offered him Cookies on a plate and took his seat parallel of Lincoln. With this their conversation started.

 _"So ..."_ Scott started _"...what brings you here in the middle of Weeping Willow in such a heavy blizzard like this ?"_

 _"Well. I'm searching from my Sister who went missing for two month."_

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
